OC Story
by incendiopuff
Summary: Harry Potter and the Philsopher's Stone told from the view of 4 OC characters except two of them aren't OCs, they are actually me and my friend


**Chapter 1**

I woke up and blinked the sleep out of my eyes. 'It's today,' I thought, and a jumble of emotions pounded around my body. What if something goes wrong? What if I mess up in front of everybody? What if I let everybody down and my House doesn't win the cup? These ideas thumped around my brain and I broke out in shivers. I really need my dad. Of course, I can't go to find him now though; he's too busy serving ice cream to the early morning customers.

Getting up and stretching, and trying to push the scary thoughts from my mind, I slowly walked to the window and peered down at the busy street below me. All I could see was the tops of pointed hats swarming the street as the shoppers bought their last minute wands and cauldrons. One woman's frantic cry rose up to my window.

"Brontë! Brontë! They've run out of Horklump Juice! Really, you shouldn't have lost your equipment list; everything's sold out! Oh, I don't know, these days you just can't get anything…"

Her voice was drowned out by the general hustle and bustle and the woman briskly walked towards Madam Malkins, a girl with creamy brown skin and dark hair trailing in her wake.

I yawned and pulled on my clothes: a dark purple top with green swirls decorating the front, black skinny jeans and black boots. I, unlike my fellow witches, don't want to get stared at when I walk down the streets of London, so I make it my hobby to find out the current muggle fashion.

On the floor next to my bed my trunk was open and clothes were spilling out of it because I had hastily thrown them in the night before. My cloak lay crumpled at the bottom of the trunk and around it many objects and general items were scattered. A silver lined ink bottle; a luxury eagle quill; a Venetian hand mirror; my scratched telescope and my chocolate frog card collection.

Well, I say collection but really it's made up of one card, Cliodna, which I decided to keep a few years back, but I prefer to spend my time searching the planets, not collecting pieces of card. Anyway, my dad, Florean Fortescue doesn't like me eating chocolate which is ironic really seeing as he sells ice-cream…

When my trunk was packed properly, I'd eaten breakfast and my white cat, Mitzi, was in her holdall, I said goodbye to my brother Peter.

Peter and I had always been close, we have seven years age difference which means he's just passed his NEWTS and now he's working with my dad in the Parlour. Peter had always supported me through our mum's death when I was 3 and since then he has been my best friend and we always kept in contact while he was at Hogwarts.

"I'm gonna miss you Freema. Just remember watch out for Filch and never, ever under any circumstances ask Sir Cadogan for advice."

"Don't worry, I could always ask Barnabas the Barmy"

"Haha, only if you want to join the ballet! But I'm being serious, try not to get in any trouble; Filch will look for any excuse."

I hugged him tightly as tears squeezed out of my eyes; I knew I wouldn't be seeing him until the Christmas holidays. He gently pushed me away and I walked outside with my dad; we'd be apparating from the Leaky Cauldron down the alley. Not many wizards know this but there is a small alcove behind a contraption muggles call a 'vending machine' at Kings Cross which is the perfect place to apparate without getting noticed.

We were pushing through the crowd of shoppers when suddenly Peter came running down after us.

"Oi! Freema, wait up!" Peter came to a stop next to me, completely out of breath and thrust a large package into my hands.

"This is.. for.. you!" He managed to say, bending over, and clutching a stitch in his side.

I carefully tore off the Spellotape and unwrapped the package, nearly dropping the shiny telescope on the floor.

"Oh my god, Peter thanks so much!" I squealed and gaped at the flawless surface of the telescope with its clear lens. The lens on my old battered one had a scratch right down the middle of it. "This must have cost a fortune!" No matter how much I loved it, I didn't want him to have spent all of his savings on me.

"No problem, but you've got to go! Look at the time!" He had finally regained his breath and ushered me on as I checked my watched. He was right; we had exactly 10 minutes before the train left!

I gave him one last quick hug and clasped my telescope as we rushed on towards the Leaky Cauldron. When we got there we barely stopped to say goodbye to Tom, the barman, who smiled toothlessly as we flew past. I caught the words 'Good luck', before my dad turned on the spot and I was compressed and forced through a tube towards Kings Cross.

We appeared just behind the vending machine, which I clutched as I staggered from my dad's arm. Apparating always made me queasy.

"You alright Freema?" My dad asked concernedly, "You know in the medieval times many witches used apparition to disappear when they faced certain death…" He chattered to me as we briskly walked on ahead towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten.

My dad, Florean, is an absolute genius on the medieval witch burning; he got an Outstanding in his O. and N.E. in History of Magic when he was at Hogwarts, back in the day when Armando Dippet was headmaster. He never hesitates to bring the subject up, much to mine and Peter's annoyance. We have a sneaking suspicion that he talks about it so much to show that he did do well in one subject, and to make up for the fact that he got 7 fails, the only subjects he'd passed were History of Magic, Transfiguration and Herbology, and he only scraped through Transfiguration and Herbology with Acceptable grades.

"…and that is why you should try and get to grips with Apparition, it was a very important part of our history and it is a very useful tool if you ever need to go somewhere fast." He gave me a stern look when he saw my glazed eyes. "Have you even been listening to what I've been saying?"

I quickly snapped out of my reverie, "Yeah, sure dad. You were saying about the witch burnings and… and stuff. Anyway we really shouldn't talk about it here; the muggles are staring." I watched as one very stern woman in a crisp suit walked past eyeing my shabby trunk in disdain.

When we reached the barrier between platforms nine and ten we saw a small crowd of red headed children surrounding the barrier, all carrying trunks and hooting owls. Amidst the crowd of red there was a small boy with untidy black hair, looking very nervous. I knew how he must feel; no matter how many times I watched Peter slide effortlessly through the barrier it still scared me. What if I didn't go through? What if it closed on me? I quickly glanced at the clock and saw it was 10:56.

Slowly the red headed children disappeared inconspicuously from the platform so as not to raise the muggles' suspicion and when at last the youngest girl and the mother had gone through, it was my turn.

I had spent days worrying about this moment but I felt so unprepared. I just knew the barrier was going to close on me. However, I needed to keep in mind what my dad had told Peter all those years ago when he first went to Hogwarts, I must not be scared. I took a deep breath. I ran for it.

The barrier came nearer, nearer, nearer. I was going to hit it but I couldn't stop. Suddenly, I was on a crowded platform, with the steam from the Hogwarts Express battered my eyes. Releif flooded through me and I paused to take stock of my surroundings.

The platform was full of crying mothers and sulky children who weren't old enough to go to Hogwarts, while their older brothers and sisters were leaning out of the carriages laughing and waving down at them. My dad came through the barrier and led me straight up to the Hogwarts Express before enveloping me in a huge hug.

"Dad!" I protested; people were looking! Even so, I hugged him back. No matter how much I was looking forward to going to Hogwarts I would miss my dad.

"Now Freema, promise you'll write every day, OK?" He saw the look on my face, "OK, then at least twice a week, I can't be fairer than that!"

"Sure dad, I promise." I heard the train's whistle and I saw the freckly red haired children scramble onto the train.

"You've got something on your nose!" The plump mother tried to wipe a black smudge off her son's face and I laughed.

My dad hugged me once more and gently pushed me onto the train, waving and smiling at me. "Have fun Freema!"

"See you dad!"

I joined the short queue to get onto the train behind the untidy black haired boy and as he clambered inside I briefly saw his face. It couldn't be!

In my momentary shock I stood quite still but someone knocked me from behind and shouted "Hurry up!" Without looking to see who it was I stepped onto the train and looked around for an empty carriage. However, all of the carriages were full so I entered one which had two girls in it, one was tall with short blonde hair and blue eyes and the other was quite short with long brown hair and green eyes. They were playing exploding snap so I crept into their compartment as quietly as I could.

As I entered they looked up, and the blonde haired girl promptly got a face full of cards as they exploded. The brown haired girl laughed at her and threw the rest of the cards in her face. "Ha Ha I won again!"

"Shut up!" The blonde haired girl said, but she said it jokingly. Then she turned to me "Hi, sorry about my friend," she looked at the other girl who was still laughing to herself, "she's really weird don't mind her, I'm Jasmin by the way, without an 'e'."

"Hi Jasmin-without-an-'e', I'm Freema, whose your friend?" I said and I couldn't help laughing too, Jasmin's friend was still laughing to herself.

"That's Emily, want a chocolate frog?" Jasmin reached down to a small pile of chocolate frogs beside her and threw one to me.

"I used to collect these," I said, trying to make conversation "…but I gave up ages ago."

"Oh! Which ones do you have? I've collected Cliodna, Dumbledore, Merlin…" She named at least 30 of them before continuing, "…but that's obviously not much, everyone else has got way more than me." She looked at me expectantly. Emily had stopped laughing and was munching her way through a pumpkin pasty.

"Erm, well I kind of only collected one, Cliodna." I looked at Jasmin who looked confused.

"Don't you buy them much?" She asked curiously, obviously wondering what sort of strange person had only collected one chocolate frog card in their whole life.

"Well, I prefer ice-cream really. My dad is Florean Fortescue; he owns the ice-cream parlour in Diagon Alley. He gets all sorts of customers in there, especially in the summer. He's had Rubeus Hagrid come in, the Hogwarts Gamekeeper, you know?" I clarified who he was because Emily looked confused. "Oh yeah, and a while ago, you won't believe who came in! Harry Potter!"

Emily sat bolt upright her mouth open. "I've heard about him!"

"Well, everyone's heard about Harry Potter!" I said.

"Not me, I only found out about him a few months ago! I'm a muggleborn you see. I read about him in 'Notable Magical Names of Our Time' though. I wonder if he'd give me his autograph…" She got up and peered down the corridor as if expecting him to be standing right there.

"I doubt he'd give you an autograph Em, he's been living with muggles for all his life, he probably knows less about himself than you do!"

"Yeah, well I still want his autograph." Emily picked her way back to her seat, making her way through the mess of sweet wrappers on the floor.

I watched them in amusement as Emily sat down and they bickered with each other, occasionally poking each other in the back when they said something too rude.

The door banged open. "Did I hear right? Harry Potter's on the train?"

A pale boy with blonde hair and a pointed face was standing in the doorway, flanked by two bulky boys. They had snobby expressions on their faces that plainly showed that they considered us to be below them. 'Purebloods probably', I thought.

"Yeah, Freema saw him get on the train, dunno where he is though" Emily muttered this while not looking directly at them, and Jasmin stared out of the window. Hmm, obviously I hadn't been the only one to notice the mean aura that surrounded the boys.

The boy smirked at her, "Like I'm going to believe your story, I don't recognise you, you must be a Mudblood."

Emily looked confused but Jasmin gasped and looked up at them and I slipped my wand out of my pocket.

The boy's smirk grew more pronounced. "I wouldn't try it if I were you Fortescue" he looked at Jasmin who had tensed up "or you Atkins." He looked at both of us and then said, "Well, see you around. Come on Crabbe, Goyle." He left with his two bodyguards following in his shadow. As he went back down the corridor I could faintly hear him mutter to them "Let's look for Harry Potter, shall we?"

Jasmin peered out of the door to check they were gone and then closed it viciously, her face was white.

Emily looked at us both, "What's a Mudblood?" she said, looking worried at our expressions.

The door opened again and a plump lady poked her face through, "Anything from the trolley dears?"


End file.
